Such a method and equipment wherein such a method is applied are already known in the art, e.g. from the Standard on ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line), entitled `Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL ) Metallic Interface Specification`, published by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) in Apr. 1994. More particularly, paragraphs 6.9.1.2 and 7.9.1.2 on pages 44 and 54 respectively describe the use of a pilot carrier, called pilot tone, in upstream and downstream direction to allow tuning of sample timing between transmitter and receiver. In the known method, in the upstream direction as well as in the downstream direction, the pilot tone is a fixed carrier with a frequency of 276 kHz downstream and 69 kHz upstream. The presence of noise or a single frequency disturber in the vicinity of these pilot tone frequencies leads to a reduction of the pilot tone quality and possibly to loss of synchronisation between the transmitter and receiver. As a result, the system will fail or at least degrade in performance.